


Heart on His Sleeve

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [34]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Stubborness, fight, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Sometimes, words can truly cut deep.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Heart on His Sleeve

Sypha carefully tucked Trevor in, after she had given him a sleeping brew, and sighed deeply. This was not what she had imagined would happen tonight. She still was angry about Alucard, too, but she wasn’t without blame either. After checking if Trevor was truly asleep, she quietly left the room, and set out to find the dhampir.

It wasn’t hard. Alucard had stayed close by, probably out of fear that she would hunt his sorry ass down if he dared to go away.

“He’s fine now. As fine as he can be, at any rate.” Sypha gave Alucard an angry glare. “Why did you have to dig that up? I know that he can be aggravatingly stubborn and frustratingly hard to deal with at times, but that was no reason for you to rouse feelings of guilt that he didn’t go down with the rest of his family. That was absolutely uncalled for!”

Alucard averted his gaze, biting on his lower lip. Sypha sighed frustrated, shaking her head. They had pulled Trevor from a ditch where the hunter had ended up in, beaten and bloodied from another bar brawl he had gotten himself into. The stench of alcohol had been overwhelming, and Sypha was still worried that Trevor could have broken or at the very least injured a bone in a way that she couldn’t treat right now.

“I know that I should have walked away from the argument. But he just… pissed me off so much.”

“I’m aware of that, since you so charmingly hissed and growled at me like a feral cat.” Sypha lifted an eyebrow, still visibly mad. “You will apologize to him when he wakes up. We’ll be lucky if he hasn’t sustained an injury that will put him at risk in a fight.”

“I see.” Alucard sighed quietly, hanging his head. “I will. And I’m sorry, Sypha, for putting you through this. I don’t know what possessed me to say that.”

Sypha sighed, then patted his cheek lightly. “If it is any consolation, I think that’s a good indication that you’re quite human. Humans often say things they can’t explain later on in the heat of the moment.”


End file.
